goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Jack gets in Dead Meat
L Ryan is a Teacher. Mad Jack gets a black card and get in dead meat. I was getting great, Mad Jack will be Expelled. Voices Alan as Samurai Jack, Megatron, Tubb, Cell (Dragon Ball Z), Tree Fu Tom, LouieCommedian2015, Knife, Benny the Bull, Allison as Amy as Stocking, Evil Custard Belle as Wave the Swallow Brian as Sherman, Vincent Van Goat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mario, Blaze, Jack (Jack's Big Music Show), Bob the Tomato, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Clockwork, Rocko Wallaby Bridget as Evil Ka-Chung Callie as Pedroit Done (Steven Universe) and Evil B.B. Jammies Catherine as Evil Strawberry Shortcake and DuBois (Madagascar) Dallas as A. Slade, Skylandy and Storm the Albatross Dave as WilliamWill2343, Evil Kick Buttowski David/Evil Genius/Zack as Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), Brute, Kick Buttowski, Yokai, Caillou, Noddy, Brandon Barney, Diesel as Jangles the Clown, Optimus Prime, Spiderus, Bear in the Big Blue House, Donna, Hip Hop Harry, Emma as Orange Blossom, Evil Joy, Evil Foo Eric as The Video Collection (1986), SwaySway, Blocky, Dylan, Ruff Ruff Man, Wallace and Principal Wilt Michaels French Fry as Mr. Pickles, Porcapwing, Chef PeePee, Grace as Ivy as Blossom, Penny Peterson, Kirby Loopsy, Oishi Kawaii, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Tulli, Flower, Sena, Boj, Miku Hatsune, Pikachu, Bonnie, ScarecrowellaSweetie, Patty Rabbit, Luna (Earth to Luna), Posie and Foo. Jennifer as Leafy, Rai, Custard Joey as Sherman, AnyDVD, Franklin, NathanDesignerBoy7 and L Ryan Julie as Riley Anderson, Miss Spider, Rainbow Horse, Erika, Annabelle, Alex the Animator, Pinkie Pie, Evil Jazzi Kayla as Darla, Strawberry Shortcake, Panty, Haruhi Suzumiya, Sailor Moon, Beepboxer, Chica (The Chica Show), Squiglett (Get Squiggly), Courtney, Dora the Explorer, Baby Maze, Noodle Kate as Mrs. Grunion, Evil Noodle Kendra as Stephanie Gavin, Evil Jewel Sparkles, Ka-Chung Kidaroo as Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Blastboxer, Caterpillar, Chargin' Chuck, Nutty, Turbo Tastic Kimberly as Pablo, Luna Minami Lawrence as Moon Productions and Kaos (Skylanders) Millie as Paul as Trophy, Tinky Winky, Paul Johnson, Steve and Coulison Princess as Tori, Hazel, Fora, Sheriff Callie, PrincessPeachZaki and Jazzi Professor as Professor Z, Evil Wizard and Salli as Abby, Jill, Sky (Total Drama), ShimmeringNight and Taylor JoliCoeur Scary Voice as Sonic.EXE, Dark Boomboxer, Evil Leafy, Evil Boomboxer, Arthur.EXE, Vaatu (Avatar), War Internet(YouTube Wars), DarkFetish Herobine, Zombie (Minecraft), Foo.EXE, Ka-Chung.EXE, Custard.EXE, Jazzi.EXE, B.B. Jammies.EXE and Noodle.EXE Shy Girl as Lyn, Hello Kitty, Roxie Raccoon, Toadette and Bubbles. Simon as Evil Thomas the Tank Engine, Nathan Pearson, Blazer, Spencor the Grey Engine, CloneDVD, SkyDoesMinecraft, Zemerick and Mad Jack. Steven as Trevor Woo, Hans Westergaurd, Psychris, Evil Sherman, Shinn Akusa, Zack, Breach, Bard the Dragon, Draco, Dr. Eggman, Max (Total Drama), Joe, Trip (Pokémon), Sid the Science Kid, Murray, Percy the Park Keeper and Zug. Susan as Evil Penny Peterson, Georgia (Pokémon), Tween Girl as Fluttergirl and B.B. Jammies Veena as Celia Wise Guy as Diesel, Chick Hicks, Garfield, R.O.B. the Robot, Zombie Pig Man, Spy, Starscream, Shockwave, Black Bierd (Time Squad), Joker, Young Guy as King Tut, Mason, Boomboxer, Ryder, Johnny Test, Cell Jr., Bob the Builder, Sonic the Hedgehog, Buhdeuce, Phil (The Nutshack), Arthur, SpongeBob Squarepants, Mike the Knight, Peek a Boo, Mike the Knight, Pajama Sam, Roobear, Megaman, Luigi, Happy Meal, SuperMarioZaki, Tennis Ball, Olaf, Richard, Steven Universe, Cell Jr., Oswald, Jaxen Ross, Angry Video Game Nerd, Finn, RobertCoatesAnimation, Pedro, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, Pen, Gumball Watterson, Nergal, SamuraiJackYes JohnnyTestNo, Bowser Junior and Jet the Hawk. Lucas as RobinHoodYes AlejandroNo and Philip Psareas. Carlos as Alejandro (Total Drama). Stephan as Leopold Slikk. Trivia L Ryan: "Okay class. Today is behavior card day. We will be taking this card is excample." Mad Jack: "Ha(x9) It's Just a blank sheet of paper!" L Ryan: "Mad Jack! That is not funny! Now pay Attention, anyways, I will pass out the 100 cards, now here are your cards!" SamuraiJackYes JohnnyTestNo: "Yes! I got a Rainbow Card. L Ryan: "Good Hob SamuraJackYes JohnnyTestNo! Go to the Principal's Office and enjoy your 5 days off!" Kirby Loopsy: "Yes! I got a gold card!" L Ryan: "Good Job Kirby Loopsy, Go to the Principal's Office and enjoy your 9 years off!' Sky: "Yes! Me and Robot Boy got Silver Cards!" L Ryan: "Good Job Robot Boy and Sky, go to the principal's office and enjoy your 90 weeks off!" Garfield: "Yes! I got a brownze card!" L Ryan: "Good job Garfield, go to the principal's office and enjoy your 5 months off!" Strawberry Shortcake: "Yes! I got a Iron Card!" L Ryan: "Good job Strawberry Shortcake, go to the principal's office and enjoy your 90 days off!" Tori: "Yay! Me, Donna, Rai, Sena and Finn got emerald cards!" L Ryan: "Good job Tori, Donna, Rai, Sena and Finn, go to the Principal's office and enjoy your 100 days off!" Samurai Jack: "Yes! I got a Sapphire Card!" L Ryan: "Good Job Samurai Jack, Go to the Principal's office and enjoy your 45 days off!" Mr. Peabody: "Yes! Me and Sherman got Ruby Cards!" L Ryan: "Good job Mr. Peabody and Sherman, go to the principal's office and enjoy your 5000 years off!" Hazel: "Yay! Me, Posie and Lavender got Pink Cards!" Category:Dead Meat Episode